


Your highness

by lolz (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Based on a One Direction Song, Louis isn't in this!!!, Love, M/M, Multi, Palace, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Liam, Prince Zayn, Starcrossed, Starcrossed Lovers, based on they dont know about us by one direction, mentioned zerrie, prince edward - Freeform, sex?, zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a palace in a far away kingdom,there lives three triplet princes with there best friend and fellow prince,liam. when prince zayn from Dubai,with his fiancé perrie. well.....shit his the fan......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. zayn

zayn sighed as he placed his long black hair back into a ponytail as his mother wanted.

he grabbed the ends of his tailored suit and pulled it down after it had ridden up some [when i had raised my arms](https://www.google.ie/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.divasoria.ph%2F&ei=n1BWVZ22CdKQ7Aad0IKQBg&bvm=bv.93564037,d.ZGU&psig=AFQjCNEdQ4OA4iXjTRFlO68-ZempFvfjhw&ust=1431806464307689).

we were to be traveling to England today to meet lady Perrie, to whom i was engaged.

zayn snickered as he mocked his mother in his head. she always talked like a broken record or somethan.

i exited my room the servants bowing as i passed trying to find someone.

by the time an hour had passed i was being loaded into a car just remembering i wanted to call my sisters in London to ask to meet.

the plane landed as i was awoken by my father being told to get ready.

we exited the tin death trap and boarded a awaiting car.

while on the way to the hotel we would be staying mother went over the rules and said how important it was for this merger.

i had actually only met perrie twice;once as a likely candidate,the other to traditionally propose.

she was a reasonably beautiful girl with white hair and blue eyes.

but she did tend to go on about her ex-boyfriends too much for zayns liking,she was the closest he could get to choosing his bride.

 

they pulled up in front of a fairly bog house with white embellishments.

we were guided through the house out to the garden where the family waited.

my parents where greeted first and then perrie was thrown my way for us to look like an actual couple for the few cameras allowed in the premises.

 

''do you always allow paps in your home?'' i asked perrie,who was wearing a [light pink dress](https://www.google.ie/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.peoplespoets.ca%2Fp-aline-pink-strapless-sweetheart-sequin-lowback-floorlength-prom-dress-13210&ei=tFNWVbCIIq6N7AbmsoOQDg&bvm=bv.93564037,d.ZGU&psig=AFQjCNGXv2s3YQqUUuKHZBO7yoCXa0xgyA&ust=1431807285008717). 

 

''oh never! we wouldnt allow peasants in our house unless to promote a good image'' she assured as of she had said the right answer.

''shame''i said he smile instantly disappearing.''some of by friends are 'peasants 'as you put it.''

 

 

''oh'' she whispered blushing her makeup making it look like a rash.

this might be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

marcel groaned rolling away from his desk pinching his nose tightly. everyone had gone to bed leaving him to finish the documents for the reinivating happening down lake lane. he had like five more pages left before he could go to bed and it was already like two in the morning. he walked to his bed grabbing the now cold tea and groaned again,nothing was going to plan today.  
''marc?'' a familiar voice whispered from the door making marcel turn around hands still clutching the planning. edward sighed and made his way closer to him taking the mug away from a grumpy marcel and turned off the light pulling off his clothes talking aimlessly about how he shouldn't be up this late. not many people knew this actually....only edward and harry knew who there mate was,marcel. marcel didn't even know because he was an omega with weaker senses. he pulled the younger boy into bed wishing him a good night before closing the door and making his way to his second triplets room.

 

''harry!" he whispered in the boys ear making him shake awake staring aorund the room confused. when he focused edward sighed and just said  
''scute over ,we need to talk in the morning'' harry just nodded and kissed edward pulling him down to him. threesomes weren't unheard of,but two alphas in any form of relationship was seen as unnatural. but the two 18 year olds didn't care they were each others first and hopefully,marcel doesn't count.

edwards shirt was pulled off along with harry boxers and they fell into bed edwards pants being removed as he grinded down on the younger (by 20 minutes) boy.

a light turned on down the hall and both boys froze as their father shuffled down the hall towards the stairs. both boys silently laughed and kissed good night cuddling up together before falling asleep.

a.n________  
so no smut((my sisters downstairs and i (amazingly)feel awkward)) so how do you like the insight of har....ed...mar...what even is this ship?? marryward? im not sure :?  
comment,kudos and stuff !!!


	3. Chapter 3

it was safe to say marcel was tired the next day.and an uptight omega and two annoying brothers is not a good mix. so when marcel came downstairs-all twenty of them i might add-and made cereal for himself and no one else...well no body was expecting the outcome.

harry had walked in with edward behind him talking quietly when they noticed the half asleep,quiet omega sitting at the table with his head rested in his hand and the other bringing food to him mouth.  
''hey marcey, im really sorry about leaving you to all the work yesterday. i was tired'' harry said hoping to get a reply from the gorgeous omega.  
marcel looked up at them and fixed them with a blank look before getting up throwing away the rest of his food and beginging to walk away.

''Marcel! you have to eat!" edward objected,having noticed the younger boy eating less and less. marcel stopped in the doorway and spun around glaring at them with pure disjust in his eyes. the two alphas were taken back. marcel never glared. he never even cursed. or yelled...

''yeah well i can do what i fucking want you freakish idiotic nobody. i can do whatever i fucking want cause if you havent notices you egotisically cow. YOUR NOT MY ALPHA!!!!" well so much for that harry thought. edward approached slowly,like you would a frightenedanimal.

''i never said-"  
marcel was fuming. his face was an unhealthy red color and his hands were balled into fists by his side,shaking slightly.

''BUT YOU DID!!!! WHEN YOU WERE FUCKING OUR BROTHER!!" and edward and harry had not been acpecting that at all.

''i know it looks bad b-''  
''no,dont touch me,look at me. dont even talk to me.'' marcel managed to whisper all his fuel gone. he was just so fed up with life at this point. he walked out and up the stairs small tears flooding his eyelash line. they could have told him. but no. he had to find out by walking in on them grinding on each other whispering in each others identical ears. 

and when marcel had gotten over his shock,he heard it.  
''just imagine marcel right here,in between us and taking both our cocks.'' marcel had ran. he had ran and ran because. he wanted it. god he wanted it. he had been in fucking love with those two idiots fof the last three years and they STILL hadnt talked to him about there relationship. so he ran.

 

marcel was still running he mused. he was running from the fact that he was in love with the two boys he was so much alike and it was disgusting. he was disgusting. why would he do that to him poor parents? they only wanted the best from there kids. but that didnt mean the best was the triplets fucking.

 

marcel slammed his door closed and sunk to the floor on the other side. his heart was hurting. but so was his hard dick. it was here. he thought.

 

his heat.


End file.
